Complete Opposites
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A co-writed love story involving a male gardevoir trying to confess his love to a female machoke. Published by Gamerkid134. Characters and plot by yugiohfan163. Edited by Gamerkid134 and Yugiohfan163


It was a pleasant day at the park. Starlys were singing, the air blowing soft, the sun setting in the distance. In the park, A lone Gardevoir is resting itself on the bench. He's been fidgeting in his seat for a while, not sure of what to do. Across of him is a female Machoke working out with other fighting types. She's the owner of the fame dojo in the town and quite famous with He was impress with her strength and courage. One time, he was being robbed by a Zoroark. (He's a pure psychic type in this story.) Being at a disavantage, he tried to run, but it catch up to him and he attacked him. He feared the worst until a Machoke came and stopped him from attacking the gardevoir. It asked if you're okay with its female voice. They both found out each others genders, but neither of them freaked out. He thanked her and she left.

The sight of her body made him blush. She had a sports bra over her chest to cover her breast, different than what most Machoke wear as they usually just a black speedo and left they're chest bare.

The Gardevoir doesn't need to wear much other than a gown for his slender body. Lots of them usually do. Ever since that incident, he had a crush on her. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but never been able to find the courage to do so."Hey." A voice breaks him out of his thought He looks up to see the Machoke in front of him .

"Are you ok? You look a little red." She ask him. "Um, uh..." stuttered the Gardevoir with a blush as the Machoke waited for an answer. The Gardevoir struggled to find the right words to say, but his mind was blank and his heart is beating a thousand times faster than normal. "If nothing's wrong, I'm going back to my reps." She shook her head and start to turn around. The psychic type slunk downward. He wanted to tell her his feelings but he can't work up the courage for it.

The Machoke was almost to her set when she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. The Gardevoir saw this and immediately got up and rushed up to her. "Are you ok?" He ask crouching down to her. The Machoke turned to see that it's the Gardevoir who was sitting back there with his hand out for her. "Just scratched my knee." She groaned out and let the Gardevoir help her out by clasping his hand around his. He smiles, "I'm glad to see your not hurt." He responds feeling his hand around his. "I was worried." "Well thanks." Smiled the Machoke. He smiles and blushed again.

His heart was beating fast again and he feels extremely nervous, but he shook that out. 'No, I have to tell her!' He thought. "Um, can I tell you something, personal?" He ask her. The Machoke looks at the Gardevoir, who's looking into her eyes. "Sure. What is it?" "Well, I w-wanted to say that...um" he was slapping himself in his head for stuttering and told himself he needed to tell her, NOW!

"You remember the time that I was attacked by that Zoroark and I was knocked down?" He ask her. "Yeah, why?" She asked. "T-that was really brave of you. You didn't know me, but you still went to help me." He started off. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She ask. "Well you see, you were amazing! You're strong, brave. I didn't expect anyone to do that for me." He was at the moment. A voice was telling him not to, but he ignore it. 'It's now or never!' "You see I...I love you."

She was taken back by the confession, "Wait did you say you love me?" He looks at her, "Yes I love you."

The Machoke was surprised at the sudden confession. Usually guys don't tell her something like that because they wanted to use her for her body. That and some didn't like how she was stronger than them. The Gardevoir starts to panic. The silence is too long 'I knew it.' He thought despairingly. 'She's a fighting type and I'm a psychic type. She'd never-'

"Look, I can't say for sure I love you, but you do seem cute and nice. So I guess going out wouldn't be so bad." She smiled. The Gardevoir looks at her. "Y-you're giving me a chance?" He ask unbelievably. She smiles and pulled him to her side with one arm. "Sure . Just don't go grabbing my butt." She gave a wink at that last remark. He wraps his arms around her in a hug, "Thank you." He whispers.

"No prob. Now l think we need to help you get stronger." grinned the Machoke as she easily lift him up and propped him onto his shoulder with ease. "I don't know how that could happen. Considering I'm a psychic type and all." "Working out doesn't work for just fighting types. It can work for any pokemon if they're willing." grinned the Machoke.

The Gardevoir thought about it and decided. "It probably wouldn't be too bad." The Machoke grinned. "Yeah. Besides, it also helps with stamina." She winked at him as she blushed at what that meant."

The end, for now. Sequel will come soon.


End file.
